End Of The Trio
by alishea
Summary: After being pushed away by Ron due to him being chosen for the Triwizard Tournament, Harry begins to embrace his snobby, fame obsessed side which sickens Ron. Hermione on the other hand is stuck between the two but as Harry begins to befriend the Trio's enemy, Draco Malfoy, will Harry's careless, snobby attitude end their friendship? Romione 3
1. Calvario

**This story is set in GOF but Ron never made up with Harry, they still hate each other and have developed new friendship groups. After one reviwer mentioned about the characters not being true to form, im putting this notice in:**

**THE CHARACTERS HAVE SLIGHTLY DIFFERENT PERSONALITIES, FOR EXAMPLE, HARRY IS A JERK AND IS BECOMING FAME OBSESSED**

**Okay, thanks! xx**

Ron walked into the great hall with his moody, miserable face on. Glaring at his ex best friend Harry Potter, he sat himself next to Seamus Finnegan and opposite his younger sister Ginny; he had been hanging around with the two, and Dean Thomas, since he and Harry had fallen out. Harry had been chosen as a Twi-wizard Tournament contestant despite him being only fourteen years old. Ron was convinced that Harry put his name into the goblet using a charm which Harry denied and eventually, after so many people talking about Harry as, 'brave', 'charming' and 'amazing', Ron had enough and named him a show off. They hadn't spoken since.

Ron pushed his nearly burnt toast around his plate with his fork once Seamus had served him while still glaring at Harry who was talking to Pansy Parkinson who for some reason had forgotten about hating him and instead was admiring him; Harry wasn't exactly objecting to the glory. Ginny pulled a confused face at the fact her brother wasn't eating, "Ron what's wrong?"

He looked up to his sister and glared, "Why does something have to be wrong?..." He mumbled quietly, Seamus sighed and pushed the plate away from Ron and towards Dean who had just sat down, he tucked into the untouched toast eagerly.

He spoke in his strong Irish accent, "Come on Ron! Whenever do you not eat at breakfast? Is it Harry again? Being a pathetic attention seeking idiot?" Seamus looked around at Potter, trying to work it out. Ginny hit him with her potions book, it was obvious to only a few people that Ginny had a crush on the tri-wizard rebel, those few including Hermione, Dean, Seamus and the Patil twins, Padma and Pavarti.

Ron grumbled, "No. It's not Harry."

A grey, old owl flew above them and dropped a sealed envelope onto Ginny's plate, she didn't make a fuss of it and simply told the boys when they looked at her, "Just from Fred and George, probably just another joke note..." Once the boys had passed off the note, Ginny looked around her table while she read the note, specifically eyeing certain people mentioned in the note actually from her best friend, Hermione. She looked up at her brother, "Ron. Is it Hermione?"

Ron took a large gulp of his pumpkin juice and got up from the table, Seamus quickly and silently, so he didn't raise attention from Professor Dumbledore, cast a spell however, and he was frozen to the spot. Ron sighed, "Can you get this bloody spell off me?! I'll tell you just let me go!" He hissed at them, clearly aggravated. Seamus released his friend and listened to him explain his reason for being in such a miserable mood.

"Basically, last night I left Hermione crying on the stairs-"

"WHAT?" Harry shouted to him across the table, attracting attention from around the hall, including Professor McGonagall who stood up from her seat and peered over the crowd that was forming around Weasley and Potter - he rest of his new posse looking around too. Neville Longbottom, one of Harry's oldest friends, grabbed his arm, trying to calm him down and tempt him back to the table, as Harry marched over to Ron and slumped down next to Ginny, much to her content.

Harry pushed his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose and looked at his messy haired ex friend, he hissed, "I thought you sorted it after you walked back?! She told us to go to bed so we did and then you went back! Are you saying you upset her again?!"Ginny was worried at Harry's concern for Hermione, actually, more jealous than worried. She looked between them both and put her hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Harry I'm sure Ron didn't mean to!" Ginny reassured, although she was slightly confused at the conversation herself. "Look, don't you have to be getting ready for the second task? Cedric told me something about Mermaids! How exciting!"

Harry shrugged her off and ignored her, "So did you upset her?"

"I didn't mean to Harry! She just told me to get lost when I tried to hug her..."

Seamus laughed with Dean, who pushed his now empty plate back in front of Ron "Hug her? Please say you didn't give her a Weasley man-hug!" Seamus looked confused at his friend.

"If he hugged her like he hugs me on my birthday then yes, he did." Seamus and Dean put their hands to their heads and groaned.

"Shut up Seamus." Ginny snarled, slapping her hand across the back of his head, making him cower in response at his friend who was a year younger. She put a reassuring hand on her brother's arm and looked him in the eye, "Hermione will be fine, she's probably just in the library or something, yeah? I'll go and check our dormitory and um... other places..."

Ron nodded, "Thanks Gin." She smiled back and jogged towards the staircases, Seamus shook his head in disbelief. Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson then came over to the table and stood behind Ron, watching Harry and making him feel intimidated by them. He looked at them both and as a way to prove himself to them, grabbed a sausage from the centre of the table that was greasy and covered in tomato sauce and threw it at Ron's head, much to his disgust.

He exploded, he had been patient with him "WHY DID YOU DO THAT YOU COCKY ARROGANT LITTLE ATTENTION SEEKER?!" He got the sausage from the floor and threw it back at him while Seamus grabbed some paper towels and wiped the grease and ketchup stains from his shoulder; Harry bit his lip nervously as more people had turned round to watch the heated argument. Draco scoffed, he made himself the centre of attention, "Honestly Potter, if you think that is how you win an argument you have a lot more to learn. Have you forgotten you are a wizard?" He laughed with Pansy and they left the great hall, leaving Harry feeling inside his robes for his wand. He tried to make himself look brave, "It was a joke Ronald, calm down!"

Ron slammed his fist on the table, "DONT CALL ME RONALD LIKE YOURE MY FRIEND!"

"I am-"

"-ONLY HERMIONE AND MY FAMILY CALL ME RONALD; NOT YOU!"

Harry pointed his wand and pointed it at Ron, "Calvario" Then left the hall, with only his new group of followers following him while the rest laughed as the spell had not done anything to Ron.

It was then time for their first lesson which was potions with Professor Snape, a lesson Ginny infact had with them despite being a year younger. Ginny was remarkably interested and talented when it came to potions and it seemed to be the only subject she could achieve highly in without really trying. They began to pack up their things and like normal, were nearly the last ones to leave.

Ron muttered, still in a foul mood, "Get Ginny's book will you Dean? Professor Snape'll go mad if she doesn't have it." Dean nodded and picked up the heavy book, stuffed with notes and ingredient lists. As he lifted the book and went to put it in his bag, the letter Ginny had been reading fell on the table.

He showed the received, private, once-hidden letter to Ron; he looked curiously at it, he whispered, "Are we okay to do this?" Seamus laughed in response then froze as Ron's hair was covering his hand. Ron saw it as well and grabbed at his hair nervously but all he could clutch were the clumps that were falling out at a constant rate, "Get me a mirror quickly!" He watched anxiously as Dean spoke, "Accio Mirror!" And was given a mirror that came flying through the great hall doors, most likely from the dormitory because of the Gryffindor logo on the corner. He handed it to Ron and he observed the now bald Ron Weasley crying at the sight of himself. While Dean was trying to encourage Ron that it was okay and he looked fine, Seamus took the neatly folded piece of parchment, from Ron's hand, which Ginny had been reading earlier and read it aloud:

_Ginny, its Hermione. Don't worry, I'm safe. If you don't know what I mean by now then Ron either doesn't care about me or he just can't be bothered to explain, ask him, I cannot be bothered to explain in this letter._

_Come see me in a while, I'm in the library – restricted section. By the way, I'm in Harry's cloak so don't expect me to be visible._

_Love_

**Hermione xx**

"Hermione?" Ginny whispered as she took her first ever step into the restricted section of the library. Truthfully she was scared stiff incase Mr Filch was around the corner of a bookcase but she didn't want to let that show because she was of course, very proud of herself that she had even entered the part of the library that only the rebellious, trouble-seeking students had gone into in order to browse the screaming books, the more detailed books, the books that Professor Dumbledore had been told to destroy but had stored secretly in the shelves of the library sections, only teachers were allowed into. She took a few more steps and felt for the letter in her pocket, just to be sure she'd read it correctly, "Odd..." She said to herself, at no sign of the beautifully handwritten letter – she hoped she hadn't carelessly left it on the table at breakfast for Seamus to find.

She called out again, "Hermione!?" In a louder whisper, as she approached the end of the section, then spun around with her wand outstretched at the sudden smash of a gas lamp being dropped on the cold wooden floor. Ginny observed the brunette hair and worried face looking out of the cloak towards her and smiled as she took a breath of relief. Hermione removed the cloak then and pulled Ginny under it by the hand quickly, just as Filch scurried with his limp leg towards the spot where Hermione had dropped the lamp. Ginny hugged her friend under it after they had relocated to a quiet corner and giggled while she quietly asked, "Why are you in here? I know about last night but-"

"Viktor told you about last night?!"

Ginny stood in silence for a couple of seconds then slowly said, "No... Ron told me... Why? What would've Viktor told me?" She whispered. Her muggle-born, intelligent friend sighed and sat at a reading bench, leaving space for the both of them. Ginny got herself comfortable and pulled her knees up to her chest so her size four feet couldn't be seen in mid air without the aid of the cloak and began to listen attentively to her friend's story.


	2. The Night of the Yule Ball

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, this whole chapter is what Hermione is now telling Ginny about last night except in third person, enjoy!**

_Ron walked away from his position of the stairs and headed up to the dormitory to glare at Harry like he had last night, resulting in an argument about the tournament._

_Hermione continued to walk away from him, whilst wiping the mascara from her eyelashes to look slightly better than the previous mascara stains down her cheeks. She closed her eyes for a split second and suddenly bumped into someone._

_"Oh, sorry!" She managed to blurt out, while figuring out who it was. The girl in front of her, in traditional dress, smiled and had a concerned look on her face, she put her hand on Hermione's shoulder. _

_She asked, "Are you okay Hermione? You know, you can come and sit with me and Cedric if you want, we're just talking, nothing too exciting." She ended with a smile and Hermione nodded gratefully; she was led along by Cho Chang to a beautifully decorated table with four seats around it and two presumably alcoholic beverages in the centre, Cedric Diggory, also a triwizard contestant, sat on one chair and was signing an autograph for a first year, who then ran off giggling once received. _

_Hermione and Cho walked over to him and sat down, Cedric noticed Hermione's blotchy eyes and loss of shoes. "Um Hermione..."_

_"Cedric was just saying how you helped Harry in the first task!" Cho interrupted, trying to avoid any conflict or upset. Hermione smiled and nodded and was about to reply when she felt a firm hand on her bare shoulder, she noticed a nervous look on both Cedric and Cho's faces before she turned an attentive stare at the man above her._

_"'Ermione? Come join me and my friends on our table." Viktor Krum spoke in his strong accent which sounded beautiful yet terrifying at the same time. Hermione bit her lip, desperately wanting Cedric to stand up for her, but she answered him regardless, "Um... Actually, id rather just stay here if you don't mind."_

_"Where were you earlier?"_

_Hermione stumbled, trying to think of exactly where she was, "Oh... Um... Oh I was with Harry and Ron, they were just saying how you were the... the best, yeah..." Viktor shook his head, unconvinced and held Hermione's hand. He put his other hand up to Cedric and Cho and let his date to the Durmstrang table, Hermione sat on the edge of the table which had 7 butch men around it, all muttering between themselves while Viktor sat next to her. The 8 men spoke in their native tongue to each other, leaving Hermione left out and feeling awkward in place as they looked her up and down, as if they were Ron Weasley to the Beauxbaton girls, admiring her beauty and the dress that had once belonged to her muggle mother._

_Viktor eventually ended the conversation he could have any day with his friends and announced, "I will go fetch drinks, 'ermione?"_

_She stammered, "Yes?"_

_"Pumpkin juice?" Viktor asked smiling, the others all chortled, obviously finding pumpkin juice weak and too babyish for them. Having enough of them ridiculing her for one night, Hermione shook her head, "I'll have whatever he's having thank you." Pointing at the largest, meanest looking durmstrang. Viktor and the others looked confused and shocked however, didn't question the girls' choice. They went back to discussing their previous topic, once again leaving out Hermione. She looked at Cho and Cedric who were hand in hand, simply sipping their drinks and speaking nicely to one another at their table._

_She looked back at the men then decided. Then, she subtly crept out of her seat and headed to the staircase, in hope of making it back to her bed without anyone noticing she'd left; she stepped up the first five steps, until she reached the place Ron had told her she was fraternising with the enemies and that he was no good then was suddenly pulled back._

_Viktor looked confused at his date, "Come back to the table Hermione, I got the rum!"_

_"Truthfully I'm more of a butterbeer girl myself," She said with a nervous laugh, weary of how exactly he'd respond, although he simply tutted and pulled on her arm, self conscious of his pride – he was not going to get stood up by a girl. He was pulling so hard on her arm that there was a red mark where he had grabbed her, he pushed her back on her chair and she looked at the floor, in regret she didn't listen to Ron._

_It finally reached one in the morning. Hermione's eyes were tired and sleepy, her makeup was wearing away and she looked generally un-enthusiastic. Freor, the man she had organised to have the same drink as, looked at her eyes and for the first time that night, she was spoken to: "'ermione, why do you talk to that cheating 12 year old and the ginger mummy's boy?" Hermione swallowed down all her innocent, nerdy traits._

_She stood up, unafraid to raise her voice as no one was longer there, "Because they're both amazing: Harry's brave, courageous, humorous, caring, and by the way, he's 14 not 12! Ron's just... well... he's funny, fastidious and brave.' At this point the beasts were all silenced so Hermione got up of her own accord and left the table, unknowing that Viktor had hold of her diamond stone necklace at the back. Hermione stormed off angrily, only to be stopped abruptly by a sharp tug on her neck that made her gasp and the chain of the necklace snapping, leaving the diamond stone rolling on the marble floor._

_The men laughed loudly at Viktor's prank, unaware the girl it had happened to was actually desperate to cry but needed to seem strong. She grabbed the chain from the floor where Viktor had thrown it, along with the jewel then speed walked back to the staircase, two people were calling her name however._

_"HERMIONE!" Cedric shouted, ignoring the Durmstrang's grunts of disapproval, Cho was also heading towards her, Cedric pulling her along by her hand, yet, not as forceful as Viktor did to her. He took the necklace from Hermione and examined where it had been broken, "Easy fix, I'll have it to you tomorrow at breakfast." He put it into his pocket without asking Hermione and put his arm around her shoulders, still holding Cho's hand._

_Cho didn't seem offended though, "Hermione, I'm really sorry about tonight – you look beautiful so its such a shame..." Cedric rubbed Hermione's shoulder and as they reached the ravenclaw common room, he said goodnight to Cho and gave her a peck on the cheek. Cho then gave a cheeky remark just as Hermione and Cedric headed upstairs to the Gryffindor common room, "Hey, Cedric!"_

_They both turned, worried she was going to say something about them both, "Goodnight, and thank you – oh and Hermione, you really did look beautiful tonight." She smiled and went inside the portrait, leaving an elated Cedric and slightly happier Hermione to go up._

_Once the reached the portrait, Hermione handed him the stone to her necklace, "If you really are going to fix it, here's the stone." She sniffed, grateful of her newly made friend's generosity. Cedric accepted it and nodded, "Sure, look out for me at breakfast – are you sure you're okay?"_

_"Yeah I'm fine." Hermione smiled, "Just a bit, disappointed, I suppose... Goodnight Cedric, and thank you." Cedric waved to her and headed towards his own dormitory, leaving Hermione to take herself to bed and get revitalised._

_She undid her hair bun and shook her hair loose as she stepped inside, instantly feeling the warmth of the fire, she leapt onto the sofa and closed her eyes. _

_"Hermione?" She jumped and pointed her wand towards the person that had scared her, "You took your wand to the ball? Who does that?" Harry laughed, shutting his potions book and running a hand through his hair. Hermione chuckled, "I... Um... Sorry Harry, I need to go." She grabbed his invisibility cloak that he had discarded on the carpet and made a dash to the only place she knew the exact spell to enter and not be found..._

**Thanks for reading and please review! I love knowing how you guys want it to end and sometimes I do actually use your suggestions!**


	3. The end of Har-mione

**So that is what i thought might've happened after Ron and Harry left Hermione on the stairs the night of the Yule Ball, I hoped you like it but if you do have any comments or suggestions then let me know! **

Hermione and Harry walked together to their transfiguration class with Professor McGonagall down the corridor that had bright red lanterns hanging from the ceiling. It had been a long time since their last lesson with McGonagall and they were only doing it because they had a choice of lessons for the day. Already, the best friends were 5 minutes late due to Hermione accidently sleeping in and missing breakfast. All the other students taking part in that lesson would probably be there by now so Hermione wasn't in the best of moods – she'd never been late for a lesson by this much time and didn't want to make a habit of it.

"Harry, um... Are you going to make up with Ron?" Hermione asked while they walked, Harry avoided the question and replied, "Was the last lesson we had in second year?" Hermione sighed at him and decided there was no point pestering him for a reply and they simply walked in silence for the remainder of the journey.

They opened the door and luckily, there was no teacher there yet. Ron called Hermione over to his table that he was sat at with Dean, Seamus and Katie Bell whereas Harry was called over to Pansy Parkinson, Pavarti, Padma and surprisingly, Draco Malfoy. Hermione watched as Harry wearily went to Draco's table, obviously not remembering all the times Draco had teased and abused him.

Miss McGonagall came into the classroom and wrote partners name's onto the board using her wand:

**RON – SEAMUS**

**DRACO - PADMA **

**DEAN – KATIE **

**PAVARTI - PANSY**

**HERMIONE – HARRY**

The students used their initiative and got themselves seated with their partners who they were all happy to work with. McGonagall spoke at the front with her usual hat perched on the top of her head and hair slicked back into a bun:

"Good morning class! I apologise for being late, I'm so glad you got yourselves here on time-" Harry looked at Hermione and smirked at her, silently referring to how much she remembering how much Hermione had got herself worked up over the fact they'd left the common room two minutes later than expected. Hermione however did not smile back, she was still trying to work out what spell Draco had cast upon her friend which convinced him that he was the right person to sit with. "-In your partners, we will be transforming each other into... ANIMALS!"

There were murmurs between the class about the chosen topic until Professor McGonagall wrote the spell name on the board and the directions, "I will not explain anything, it is all written here! This will count towards your OWLS so try hard!" Hermione sat up straight at the mention of their Ordinary Wizarding Level Examinations and began listening attentively. "The group with the best transformation into and out of an animal form will receive fifty house points..." There were cheers of approval and excitement between one another but she had not yet finished the sentence.

"EACH! As well as of course, a good grade." There was even more cheering in the class now as pairs of people began to stand up and practise their wand movements in mid air and speak the spell before possibly killing their friends. Harry and Hermione left their tables and joined each other in the centre at the back of the room.

Hermione read from the board, "Alverix Orcus... Alverix Orcus... Harry, what animal do you want to be? It's the same spell for all animals but you have to think of it really hard in your head otherwise it can be disastrous!" Harry chuckled and whispered, "A donkey..." Hermione laughed and pulled a confused face,

"Why a donkey?! That's so... so... random!" She laughed even harder now but managed to compose herself and point her wand ready at Harry who had his eyes closed and was wincing. Before she said the speel, the lowered her wand and tapped him on the shoulder, "Why are you with Draco now?"

"I dunno..." He shrugged and re-closed his eyes, he didn't doubt Hermione's ability to cast spells however if anyone was waiting to be transformed into a donkey, I'm sure they'd be worried too, even if it was their best friend.

Hermione sighed deeply and after seeing Pansy Parkinson only half transforming Pavarti Patil into a dog, she gained a bit more confidence, "Okay Harry... Alverix Orcus!" She commanded and watched as Harry spun around until there was a dark furred, adult sized, donkey standing in front of her, still wearing Harry's glasses over it's eyes with. Dean immediately pointed and laughed, so did the rest of the class, even Professor McGonagall laughed! Hermione pointed her wand at the donkey after 10 seconds of being transformed, "Reversus Revolvus!" And Harry was once again infront of her, although slightly blind until Hermione handed him back his glasses.

Harry smiled, "That was fun!" Hermione chuckled, Okay, my turn! I want to be... A cat! But please get it right, I do not want repercussions of what happened in second year with the polyjuice potion." Hermione stopped laughing, thinking of how embarrassing that was. She stood up straight and hoped Harry had paid attention to the board.

"Alverix Orcus!" He ordered, but he'd forgotten to picture the cat in his head! He watched as Hermione shrunk in size so she was as small as a cat, her legs shrunk too so she wasn't simply on her hands and knees but her hands and feet in a complete cat position, but nothing more happened. She was just shrunken, Harry could see Pansy and Draco laughing at Hermione from their corner, as well as the Patil twins giggling discretely. Harry tried to keep his laughter in, but he couldn't help it, it was too funny!

"I am so sorry Hermione!" He said between laughs, Hermione looked at the floor then back at Harry.

"Just do the reverse meow! Oh my meow! Harry meow! Or ill be like meow forever!" Harry couldn't control himself, hearing Hermione meow instead of speak was just hilarious! Ron, Katie, Seamus and Dean however had giggled between themselves at Harry's failure at first but seeing that Hermione might stay like that worried them and they didn't understand why Harry wasn't doing the reverse spell already. Katie Bell handed Ron his wand off the desk and he outstretched his arm towards Hermione, "Transfutato Temporus!"

"Meow!" Hermione suddenly had her legs stretched until they were normal length and she regained her normal posture and voice, by now everyone other than Ron's group and Harry had looked away with boredom that everything was normal again. Hermione glared angrily at Harry who was still in hysterics, looking at a photo that Pansy had taken of Hermione on Colin Creevey''s camera she'd swiped from him.

Katie jumped down from her desk after changing Dean back from an otter and rushed to Hermione's side, "Are you alright Hermione?" She asked, Hermione nodded but was still glaring at Harry who was chatting with Malfoy and Parkinson; Katie looked in the direction and shook her head disapprovingly. Ron, Seamus and Dean then joined Katie and also stared at Harry, Ron rubbed Hermione's shoulder comfortingly for a while until Harry looked at them.

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you turn her back when you got the spell wrong?!" Ron shouted at him angrily, Harry looked confused at him and shrugged off Pansy's hand on his shoulder, "I was going to now actually, I was just talking to-"

Hermione shouted, "DRACO! Draco Malfoy! Have you forgotten who he is Harry?! He constantly teases Ron about his family, calls me a mud-blood and taunts you all the time!" Harry shook his head, picking up his wand from where he'd dropped it mid laughter on the floor and putting it back in his robes; Harry looked at the door where McGonagall was standing, watching the argument.

She walked towards them, "Well... I hope you've calmed down now but honestly Mr Potter I expected better of you! Miss Granger please take yourself to Madam Pomfrey to clean out your system of the alverix orcus charm completely, oh, you have the fifty points for your perfect transformation of mister potter"

"Professor, I feel absolutely fine now, honestly!"

"Just go Hermione, it could be next year that you take my lesson as a cat if you do not – Mister Malfoy and Miss Parkinson, fifty points each for you. Harry, get yourself packed up and to Professor Dumbledore's office. NOW."

Harry stepped forward to collect his bag from underneath the desk Ron was standing in front of but simply collected it from his feet when Ron kicked it forcefully towards him. Ron waved to Hermione as she also took up her things and walked to the hospital wing, she hoped not to be there long as study period was next and she desperately needed to complete the potions homework for Professor Snape.


	4. Purr-mione

**CATCHUP!**

**In transfiguration class, Hermione and Harry were paired up and Hermione correctly changed Harry into and back from a donkey within 20 seconds which is the limit. Although Harry left the spell on for 2 minutes and so now, Hermione is in the hospital...**

"Mr Weasley!" Madam Pomfrey called as she saw Ron pass the hospital wing, his hair stuck to his forehead with rain water on his way back from watching Ginny's quiddich practice. He was trying to work out where Hemrione was because she was only meant to get a quick check up. Ron smiled at the nurse and headed over to her, stifling back a yawn after a long day, anxious to get moving fast, "Yeah? Oh! How's Hermione, have you seen her?"

She looked at the ground then back up to him, "It's not good news I'm afraid... She was okay but then, it got worse..." Ron put his hands on his head then covered his mouth, he looked about but the corridor was clear, "Is she dead?" He asked quietly, Madam Pomfrey laughed and slapped him on the back, Ron hoped that was a good sign– she took his hand and led him into the main room and towards the furthest bed away.

There, sat in the middle of the bed with her legs crossed and head buried in a book, was Hermione, she looked fine, although some things were different about her: her hair was perfectly straight yet still thick, her face had freckles and her eyes were pointed at the corners. She looked up at them both then suddenly covered her face with the book again. Ron lowered the book with his hand and looked at her again, "Okay?" Hermione nodded but was still looking away from him, clearly she was embarrassed of what she looked like and by the looks of it, she'd been crying as well.

"I'll go and find Mr Potter for you as well Miss Granger, and-"

"NO... Thank you but, it's Harry who did this, if anyone id like Ginny here thank you." Madam Pomfrey looked shocked at this accusation as she always imagined the trio: Weasley, Potter and Granger, to last forever, clearly not. Ron added, "Ginny's down on the Quidditch pitch cleaning up after practise." He smiled, she nodded and scurried off out of the doors in search of Ginny Weasley; leaving Ron sat on the visitors chair at the bottom of Hermione's bed and her in the centre of it, with her furry paw hands covered by her jumper.

Ron looked puzzled and angry, "Is this all because he took too long to stop the spell?" She nodded in response, hardly believing it herself.

Hermione was gritting her teeth in annoyance, "I trusted him Ron... I don't understand, honestly, I took it off him 10 seconds after I transformed him! He left it on for 2 minutes Ron. 2 MINUTES! What if I don't change back? Look at my hands!" She held her paws in front of her and showed them to Ron, she then picked up the mirror on the bedside table and examined her face again then went wide eyed and felt her hair, she looked at Ron, "Why is my hair straight?!"

He smirked, "It looks pretty."

Hermione threw a pair of socks from the bed next to her at Ron, "I'm a cat for goodness sake Ronald!" Ron picked up and threw them back, they both laughed until Harry came in with Ginny pulling his arm, trying to get him to leave. Ginny gasped at Hermione and hugged her tightly, until she realised she was covered in mud from the Quidditch game and released her friend, she then handed her a copy of her favourite Muggle book, 'The Secret Garden'.

"Thanks Ginny, Madam Pomfrey says I have to stay in overnight in case it gets worse, I've already got paws for merlin's sake!."

"Herm-" Harry started but was interrupted by Ron, who didn't actually know he was there.

"You know if you want to, I can bring your clothes in, and the homework?" Ron offered, Ginny and Hermione looked at him strangely. Hermione laughed and put her paw to her mouth, although then she quickly pulled it away at the taste of cat fur.

"Ron, sorry but I don't know if I like the idea of you going into the girls dormitory when everyone would be asleep, getting my clothes and then going through my study box searching for my homework. Lavender and Faye would probably have a fit!" Hermione explained, Ginny laughed, thinking back to a time where she'd accidently kicked over Lavender's flower collection and spilt a pot of water over Faye's portrait.

Harry was still standing at the base of the bed; Ron looked back and saw him, "What do you want? You did this!"

"I know, I wanted to say..."

Hermione waited for the apology, "Yes?"

Draco came into the hospital wing searching for Goyle who had taken his wand, Harry looked across at him and motioned a wave, Draco did the same as he diverted straight to Harry. Trying to impress him, he said, "Nice paws!" Ron got up with clenched fists then and swung for Harry, hitting him right on the bridge of his nose, Harry cursed in pain and the girls sat open mouthed at the scene unfolding.

"RON STOP!" Ginny shouted as Ron got Harry into a headlock and they both started to push each other around. Draco meanwhile, laughed at them both brawling and called over some of the students that were walking past the doors. Hermione leaped out of bed and ran towards them both who were now on the floor of the hospital wing, blood spurting from Harry's nose and a cut on Ron's cheek. She shouted, "Stop it! Harry stop it! Let him go!" As Ginny clambered on top of them both and managed to prise them off each other and push Harry on his back with his arms trapped under Ginnys hands as she straddled him and panted heavily.

Ron got himself off the floor and put his head in his hands after sitting himself back in the visitors chair. Suddenly Madam Pomfrey rushed in at the sight of blood on her floor and pushed through the crowd of students gathered around Hermione's bed, watching the fight. "What happened?! Mr Weasley, your head... Oh my goodness Mr Potter! Oh, Miss Granger didn't you say you didn't-"

"-Want him here? I didn't but... He is my friend still, deep down. I'm sure of it." Harry looked at her as Ginny began to stand up, releasing her grasp on his arms, he smiled briefly then left the wing with Draco trailing behind him shouting his name and for him to slow down. Hermione lay back in her uncomfortable, itchy bed and stared at Ron in disbelief as he held a cotton wool pad to his head; she looked at her hands again, and peered at her feet which seemed smaller and definitely more hairy.

Ginny was first to speak, "Ron... You didn't need to punch his face! No doubt Madam Pomfrey will tell Mum and Dad and then they'll most likely punish you!"

"At least Harry wont be invited over for Christmas this year..." He mumbled miserably.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review it because without reviews I don't know whether you like it or not!**

** Alishea xx**


	5. Sorry :(

hi guys

i want to start with sorry

because m y little brother poured juice all over my laptop and its in repair therefore i cant upload the est of my story, which is on my laptop's memory stick, which is on a shelf somewhere in my house

as soon as the laptop is fixed i will resume with the story so f you wantt o read the rest in the future, follow or favourite it :)

sorry guys, i really am, if i had it my way id have updated it by now

bye guys :(

Alishea xx

f


End file.
